


Breaking Stroms and Spirits

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Ennoshita Is The Real MVP, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Kuroo Is Too Sassy For His Own Good, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Near Death Experiences, Poor Suga Im Sorry, Possibly ooc Maybe, Psychological Trauma, descriptions of violence, pre-established Daisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Training Camp takes a turn for the worse, four of the boys abducted. How will the ones left behind cope without their friends? Will the ones taken be able to fight their way back before its to late? If they do, will they be the same as they were, or will their spirits break before the storm?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 46





	1. Loud Shots and Whispered Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a collab with my friend Little__Poprocks. We will try to have steady updates. This fic WILL be finished, so don't worry about that.  
> We hope you stick around for this wild ride! Without further ado, enjoy Chapter One!
> 
> TW: Non-descriptive Gun Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his panic, he didn’t even notice Ennoshita had stopped shaking. He was limp in his arms, the only noise was his strained wheezing.  
> “M’ sorry, Dai…” he slurred, it was barely above a whisper, then he looked up, past Daichi, and slowly his eyes slid shut.  
> The wheezing stopped.  
> The rain started.  
> He barely noticed the sirens in the background.

Daichi stood alone balancing two flimsy paper plates in each hand, both loaded with food, one for Suga, and one for himself. He sighed as he looked around for his boyfriend, for what felt like the hundredth time, craning his neck as he attempted to see over the mob of tall teenage volleyball players. 

All of them were trying to get the most meat before the end of the training camp, some of the more energetic boys moved rapidly from table to table through the yard, shouting excitedly as they devoured everything within reach. Which might come to its end sooner rather than later if those gloomy clouds continue to gather, though it hadn’t rained yet. 

He looked up at the dark clouds above him, hoping it wouldn't rain until Suga was back with Hinata. Dimly, he thought that a bathroom trip shouldn’t take this long, but then again it  _ was _ Hinata after all. 

The small redhead had asked Suga to “escort” him to the restrooms across the parking lot, something about how he’s ‘always running into scary people whenever he goes alone,’ and that ‘no one would mess with him if he had his amazing upperclassmen protecting him.’ 

Slowly, Daichi started to walk through the crowd, being careful to keep the two plates close to his body in an effort to not lose his food on to the ground, if someone were to bump into him. Eventually, he found a familiar face, not Suga, but he wasn't entirely disappointed. 

“Oh hey, Daichi!” Ennoshita waved him over with his free hand, the other holding a water bottle. The wing spiker looked tired as he waited for Daichi.

“Hey, Ennoshita. Have you seen Suga around? I can't seem to find him.” Daichi asked, now standing in front of the second year. 

Ennoshita glanced around then turned back to Daichi with a shrug. “Didn’t he take Hinata to the restroom earlier?” He stared at Daichi with concern. “How long has he been gone?” 

Daichi began to feel a sense of unease tighten in his chest as Chikara questioned him. He didn’t think that Suga had been gone long enough to warrant any worry, but Ennoshita had always been a cautious person. 

“Not too long,” Daichi reassured him, “maybe fifteen minutes, tops.” He tried to appear calmer than he felt. He didn’t know why he was so worried about Suga and Hinata, but he just couldn't shake this bad feeling clinging to him. Daichi smiled at Ennoshita and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tell you what, I'll go look for them at the restrooms. Can you hold these for me while I go look for them?” Daichi held out the two plates. 

The younger boy returned Daichi’s grin, setting his water bottle down on a nearby table, “Sure, can’t have these unsupervised, ya’ know. Bokuto will steal ‘em faster than Hinata's insane quick attack.” 

He looked over to where the said wing spiker was devouring Tsukishima’s plate, ignoring the aggravated shouts from the first year. 

“The guys like a human vacuum,” Daichi agreed. He watched as Bokuto continued his conquest through the barbeque. He waited for the captain’s vice to drag him off for a hushed lecture, or at least the Cat Captain to join in. But that moment never came, as Akaashi and Kuroo seemed to be nowhere in sight. 

Daichi was about to turn back to Ennoshita, to give him the plates; but before he could hand them over he was interrupted by a loud, all too familiar, declaration. 

“ROLLING THUNDER!” 

The captain whipped around just in time to see Nishinoya go tumbling headfirst into a -thankfully- already cleared table, knocking it over with a loud crash. Kageyama, who was standing next to the table, gave a surprised yelp. It reminded him of a bowling ball hitting a full set of pins. 

As if Tanaka had been reading his mind, he let out a triumphant, “Strike!” and doubled over, joining Noya in loud bouts of laughter.

Daichi now peaked with irritation, abandoned his plates on a nearby table and without hesitation, started towards the two other second years, pausing for a moment to yell to Ennoshita over his shoulder.

“On second thought, can you go look for Suga and Hinata? I have to go give our troublemakers a...  _ talking _ to.” He grumbled. Leaving Ennoshita where he stood.

Ennoshita, not wanting to be the next to fall victim to his captain's wrath, quickly made his way back into the gym, towards the restrooms. 

With Ennoshita gone, Daichi turned his attention to Karasuno’s dynamic duo. A strained hush spread through the crowd of teams, people stifling giggles as Daichi marched towards Noya and Tanaka, the only ones not catching wind of what was about to happen. 

Daichi was  _ so _ not in the mood for this today, training camp had been stressful enough, he didn’t need these two adding to it. Silently, he wished Suga were there, that would make him feel extraordinarily better; and he would have helped give  _ these two _ a scolding.

Tanaka and Noya, now aware of their fate, scrambled to their feet and both stood stiff as a board. The captain glared daggers into the two boys in front of him. The mood further escalated with a low rumble of far off thunder.  _ Ironic.  _

“Sense what you two did is _ so _ hilarious, you wouldn’t mind telling me which of you two geniuses thought this was a good idea?” He deadpanned. 

After a moment of silence and no answers, Daichi let out an exasperated groan, his exclamation was cut short by a startling,  _ pop pop!  _

Daichi jumped at the sudden noise. Though it wasn’t all that unusual for random noises like this, especially in Tokyo, so he ignored it and focused back on the issue at hand. 

“Oh, I forgot you only have  _ one _ brain cell between the two of you,” The older boy continued in faux surprise. 

The pair just stood there, mouths pressed into thin lines. Avoiding eye contact like that would magically make Daichi go away. 

It did not. 

What he  _ did _ do was spend the better part of five minutes chewing them out in front of all the other teams, who simply watched with mild amusement on their faces. 

“I mean honestly, you two? Are you  _ trying to make _ Karasuno look like a bunch of middle schoolers in front of  _ multiple  _ of our opponents?” Daichi could hear the gym door fly open behind him, but didn’t turn to see who it was, assuming it was just Ennoshita back with Suga and Hinata. 

The third-year continued his speech, “What do you think those teams think of you now, huh? They-”

“Uh, Daichi?” Tanaka interrupted him, his face unusually flushed for his tanned skin. 

_ Did I scare him that much...maybe I'm being too hard on them. _ But Daichi didn’t like being interrupted, especially by underclassmen.

“Don’t interrupt me.” He said pinching his nose in frustration.

“ _ Sawamura _ !” Tanaka yelled, pointing towards the gym doors, eyes wide, not even looking at Daichi.

“What?” Daichi turned around, “it’s just...Ennoshita?” It was in fact, Ennoshita standing in the doorway, but not how Daichi had left him. The wing spiker was leaning heavily on the door frame, hunched over.  _ Shaking _ . 

Slowly Ennoshita straightened himself out, lifting his head, looking around frantically for something or someone. Finally, his eyes landed on Daichi. Ennoshita removed his hand from where he was clutching at his side, as he moved his hand away, he revealed a dark, wet, red stain on his white shirt, his hand came away with the same grotesque color, trembling as he reached out his hand at...Daichi? 

_ What? Was that- _

“Blood!” Someone shouted from the crowd. 

Daichi was moving before he knew what was happening, running to Ennoshita, who looked like he was trying to walk towards his captain. But Daichi couldn’t get to his underclassmen in time. He watched as Ennoshita took a step forward only to fall to the ground with a pained cry. 

The sound made Daichi physically cringe, but he moved forward anyway, dropping down beside Ennoshita.  _ Had he been shot? Should I move him? I-I don’t know. Shit, Daichi!  _

He gingerly took Ennoshita’s head in his hands and placed it gently against him, in an effort to make the boy more comfortable.

“Dai-” Ennoshita cut himself off as he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, face contorting in pain. He continued, “Sorry, I’m- Daichi, it's Suga, They, Daichi I’m sorry they-” the second year was starting to shiver violently in his arms, tears streaking his face, eyes still forced shut. 

The mention of his boyfriend's name made him freeze in place.  _ Suga? Is he okay? What if he is in the same state as Ennoshita somewhere? No, no, please.  _ He could feel his breathing getting faster as his mind began to spiral into an abyss of worst-case-scenarios. 

Another rumble of thunder shook the sky, snapping Daichi back to reality.  _ You can’t freak out, Daichi, your teammate needs you.  _ He told himself, focusing back on a rapidly paling Ennoshita. “Call an ambulance!” Daichi ordered, hoping his voice didn't sound as frantic as he felt. He looked back down at Ennoshita, who’s eyes were starting to drift shut. 

“Chikara, I need you to stay awake okay? Can you do that for me?

Ennoshita’s eyes flew open again as if he'd remembered something, he looked up at Daichi with startling intensity. 

“I need...to tell you- someone?” he said, breathing coming out in short gasps as if he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs, his gaze was becoming more unfocused, as he tried to form words. 

_ He’s not making any sense _ , Daichi thought frantically. “What? What is it, Chikara? Slow down.” Daichi tried to soothe him.

Ennoshita reached out and grabbed Daichi’s arm in a death grip, looking straight in his eyes now.

“8...55X3...4-47, or uh, no,1. I-I…Sorry...s-so sorry,” he paused, “That’s all I co- could do.” He let out a small sob and moved his hand to hold his side again. Daichi could now see a pool of blood forming, trickling out from under Ennoshita’s stained hand and pooling next to him.

_He needs help, now. And what was he talking about?_ Daichi stared down at him in confusion. _Numbers? Letters?_ Daichi didn’t know. All he could focus on was how much _blood_ there was. He tried to keep it together if only to comfort the younger boy as his body was racked with pained sobs.

_ Please let the ambulance get here soon _ . He thought as he tried to put pressure on the wound, despite a groan of protest from Ennoshita.

“The ambulance is almost here!” A voice shouted distantly.”  _ Was it distant? He couldn’t tell. _

In his panic, he didn’t even notice Ennoshita had stopped shaking. He was limp in his arms, the only noise was his strained wheezing. 

“M’ sorry, Dai…” he slurred, it was barely above a whisper. He watched Ennoshita’s eyes flicker upwards, past Daichi, staring at the clouds above them. Slowly, his eyes slid shut.

The wheezing stopped. 

The rain started. 

He barely noticed the sirens in the background.

**  
  
  
**

~~~

**  
  
  
**

The rain was falling hard now, the clouds casting cold shadows over the gym. Daichi didn’t notice the chill. He was in shock, or that's what the paramedics had said before rushing off with Ennoshita, grim expressions on their faces. He didn’t even get to ask any questions about his friend. He was just, suddenly gone, and Daichi was excruciatingly aware of how alone he felt. 

He jumped as he felt pressure on his shoulder. He whirled around, expecting something much more threatening than Tanaka, with Noya peeking out from behind him. 

“Daichi?” Tanaka looked at him expectantly, his eyes were glossy, though he was whipping furiously at them. The wing spiker looked hesitant to say anything more.

“Yeah? Sorry, do you two need something?” Daichi said, he felt his shoulders loosen as he spoke. He stared at the two boys, arching his brow, trying to appear at ease. That proved difficult as he was, quite literally, half- soaked in Ennoshita’s blood.

“Um, yeah,” Tanaka started, trailing off at the end of his sentence.

Daichi huffed, patience wearing thin, “Spit it out, Tanaka.” He waited for the younger boy to begin again. 

“The police are here,” He gestured to where two cars had pulled up, lights flashing red and blue, “They said they wanted to talk to you...Because you, uh, you talked to Ennoshita before he-” he stopped, obviously rethinking his words; leaving his them hanging heavy in the air.

“I understand,” He tried to give them a reassuring look. “And, guys, Chikara is gonna be okay, Alright? So...just,  _ don’t _ talk about him like he’s already gone.” The last part of his sentence came out harsher than he intended, thankfully neither of the boys said anything about it, just looked at him and nodded solemnly. 

Daichi gave them an awkward nod and turned to walk over to where he saw two police officers standing, it looked as though they were arguing with someone, but Daichi couldn’t see who. As he got closer he could make out bits of the conversation. 

“What do you mean I shouldn't be  _ concerned _ yet?” a familiar voice roared, 

“Sir, we’re still trying to figure out what exactly happened here.” one of the officers, a woman, said calmly, “If you wait, we can take a formal report from you.” 

“Why won’t you just look for them?” the voice pleaded, sounding dejected, but still upset, “Please, they’re my  _ friends.  _ I need to find them. They could be hurt right now!” The voice, now progressively getting more panicked as he spoke, “ _ Akaashi  _ could be hurt right now, and you won’t even  _ look _ for him? I thought you guys helped people!” 

Daichi now had a full visual of the scene playing out before him. Bokuto stood looming over the police officer, who looked like she stood at half the Ace’s height. 

She stared up at him with a stern look on her face, planting her feet to show there was no room for argument, “If you _ wait _ we will hear you out, but we have to get reports from eyewitnesses first, do you understand me?” The petite officer asked, but it was clear she didn't expect an answer.

Bokuto, now looking a bit sheepish, gave a small nod and walked away to sit near Kenma who was also notably without his best friend. When Bokuto reached the table where the shorter boy was seated, he sat in a chair away from the setter, before slowly scooting his chair to sit closer to Kenma, who looked unimpressed but didn’t move to find a new seat.

Daichi must've forgotten what he was doing because when he looked back at the two officers, they were staring directly at him, the smaller officer raised a questioning eyebrow when he made eye contact with her.

“You have something to say, kid?” she asked, though her tone wasn’t mean, it still made Daichi stumble over his words a little.

“Um, uh, yeah,” He answered dumbly, “Wait, no. I was told you wanted to speak with me, Officer?” He corrected, internally kicking himself for messing up a simple response.

The officer seemed to notice that he was nervous, because her stern look disappeared, replaced by a softer expression. “If you're the kid that was holding the victim before the ambulance arrived,” She looked him up and down, obviously noting his blood-stained outfit, “then yes, we’d like to speak with you and get a report, you okay with that?”

Daichi nodded his head.

“Alright, good,” She pulled a small note pad out of her coat pocket, “Now, start from the top. Any information you have could be useful in finding out what happened here today, so don't leave anything out, okay? Her tone was steady as she fumbled her hand around in her other pocket, eventually pulling out a pen, clicking it a few times. When she was satisfied with the pen she looked up at him and waited.

Daichi hesitated for a moment, feeling his stomach churn as he thought of Ennoshita laying in his arms, the expression he had on his face was pure agony. He really didn’t feel like thinking about that again so soon.  _ I have to, it’s the least I could do for Ennoshita. _

Gathering himself, Daichi began to recount the details of the past hour and a half. Scouring his brain for anything that could be of use. He told the woman about how Hinata and Suga had gone to the restroom, and how he was going to go look for them but ended up sending Ennoshita instead.  _ I should have gone _ , he thought grimly. Daichi shook his head and continued, “And then after a while, I heard some loud bangs, gunshots I guess, two of them,” he added, “But, I didn't think much of it.”

The officer was jotting down notes, looking up when she was ready for him to continue.

“When he came back, he was bleeding everywhere and just kept saying sorry...But I don't know what for.”

The officer looked up at him again, “Did anything else he said strike you as odd? Remember anything can help.” she stated.

Daichi racked his brain for anything he might have heard Ennoshita say in between his pained gasps and strained breathing.  _ The numbers. He whispered numbers and letters to me.  _ Daichi thought,  _ but he was just confused, right?  _ Daichi looked at the little officer in front of him, staring up at the taller boy expectantly. 

_ Anything can help. _ The thought ran through his head.

“I don't know if this is important, but right before he...passed out, he told me a bunch of numbers and letters. I thought he was just rambling, but he looked pretty intent on telling me about them.” He finished, hoping what he said was of some value to the two officers.

“Do you remember what he said, exactly?” It was the second officer that spoke this time.

Daichi looked at this officer, he was significantly taller than his partner, but he looked a little younger. The man looked over to his senior officer, a questioning look on his face. The woman just smiled and nodded at him. 

_ He must be new to the force,  _ Daichi decided. “Yeah, I think so,” he started, trying to recall the hushed numbers that his teammate had trusted him with, “I think he said, 855X347...no sorry, 1 not 7.” Daichi answered slowly, hoping he remembered it correctly.

The woman officer jotted down the mix of numbers and letters onto her notepad, looking hopeful.  _ That's a good sign, at least, he thought dimly. _

“You look pleased, Officer. Can I ask what the numbers and letters mean?” He questioned hesitantly, not sure if he was overstepping. 

“It's a license plate number,” The second officer said quickly, looking excited that they finally got some good information from Daichi. Though, Daichi himself found it hard to share in the young officer’s enthusiasm. “Why would he want to tell me about a license plate number on what could have been his dying breath?” The captain asked, immediately regretting speaking, as his words came out more irritated than he would have liked.

The shorter officer didn’t seem to mind, she just closed her notepad and looked at him, “If he managed to remember this whilst being in  _ that _ amount of pain, it means it was important to him. I’m guessing he was able to get the plate of the assailant’s car.” She finished. 

“Which means  _ we _ have a chance at locating the kidnappers.” The younger office stated with pride.

_ Kidnappers? _

The taller officer froze as he realized he had given away something he definitely should not have. Especially not to a teenager who was probably still in shock.

A punch on the shoulder from the rookies senior officer only confirmed to Daichi that he was definitely  _ not  _ supposed to hear about that.

Daichi stood frozen for a long moment just looking at the two cops in front of him.

“Kidnappers?” He breathed, hoping he’d just miss heard what was said. But the way that the officers were avoiding his gaze gave no consolation to the boy. “What do you mean?”

After a moment the woman officer sighed and looked straight into his eyes, “You weren’t supposed to know about that yet,” she glared up at her partner, the ladder shrunk away from her slightly. “None of you were,” she said, vaguely gesturing towards Bokuto, who’s usually spiky hair had fallen into his face due to the rain. “But you know now so there’s no use keeping the whole story from you.” She closed her eyes as she spoke. Daichi was faintly reminded of himself when he explained complicated strategies to his team.

“We learned from your coaches that you had students that weren’t here at the time of the shooting. Four of them to be exact.” She paused for a moment, looking like she didn’t want to continue explaining. Daichi couldn’t blame her, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

But she continued, And he noted how carefully she said her next words, like she was tip-toeing, trying not to alarm Daichi. “We have reason to believe that those four students, Akaashi Keiji, Hinata Shouyou, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Sugawara Koushi, have all been abducted and that Ennoshita Chikara was an unfortunate bystander.”


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that lead up to the abduction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a few days late, the next chapter won’t be out till after the 30th in order to try and get a head start on the next chapters. 
> 
> ANYWAY, this chapter was a bit of a doozy because our beta reader is off the radar •~•. Also, Sorry if this is a little ooc we’re trying our best alright? With our further adieu, clench your butt cheeks and tell your mom you love her, cuz this ones a wild ride. See ya soon!
> 
> TW: Graphic Violence, Gun Violence, Kidnapping.

Suga was walking a couple of steps behind Hinata, who was skipping down the sidewalk in front of him. The third-year gave a small sigh as he looked after the younger boy. Secretly, Suga was frustrated that he’d been pulled away from hanging out with Daichi. 

They had just gotten their food and were heading to a table to eat, when Hinata bounced up to the pair and started begging Suga to escort him to the restroom. In his typical Sugawara nature, he agreed with little complaint. 

It’s not that Suga didn’t  _ want _ to help Hinata out, he was just  _ really _ hungry. As if on cue, his stomach began to growl.

“Oh wow, Suga! You should really eat something ya know?” Hinata said, turning to face the hungry third year. 

Suga stared at him.

The ginger stared back at him for a moment, then his eyes grew wide in sudden realization.

“Wait I didn’t keep you from eating, did I?” The boy asked fretfully. “Oh no! I did, didn’t I? I’m so sorry Suga, now you're hungry cuz of me!” Hinata shouted his apologies at his upperclassman.

A small smile spread across Suga’s face, as he looked at the frantic redhead babbling away at him. 

“Hinata,” The setter chuckled, taking a step towards him, who stopped talking and gazed up at Suga. “It's okay. It’s no big deal, alright?” He reached out and ruffled the middle blocker’s already unruly hair. 

“...Alright,” Hinata mumbled , his voice sounding unsure.

“But you owe me your teriyaki when we get back,” Suga added nonchalantly, flashing a sly smile at the younger boy, as he started walking away from him towards the restroom.

Hinata immediately regained his previous energy, gaping at Suga like he wanted to object, but couldn’t seem to argue with his upperclassmen. Instead, opting to catch up with Suga, who held a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh.

As the two strolled down the sidewalk, Suga looked out over the parking lot beside them, his gaze wandered until he spotted the restrooms standing beside some parking spaces.

To himself, Suga wondered why the school had built the restrooms all the way across the parking lot, surely there was a _closer_ , more convenient spot for them.

Approaching the restrooms, the pair passed a van, parked beside the small building. Suga noticed that its engine was running, but couldn’t see a driver.

_ That’s...odd.  _ He thought.

Most everything about the van was peculiar. The vehicle was painted stark black, with noticeable scratches and dents in the side, with its windows tinted way too dark to be legal. All in all, the van was practically radiating foreboding energy, giving Suga a feeling of dread.

His anxiety ebbed as they approached the door to the men’s room, though Hinata hesitated to enter, looking at the metal door with suspicion.

“Uh, Hinata,” Suga said, raising an eyebrow in question. “Whatcha up to?” He asked, looking down and the boy who was moving around the door, inspecting it with caution.

Hinata, still not breaking eye contact with the door, answered Suga, in a serious voice. “Every time I go to the bathroom at other schools, I always get sneak attacked by suuuuper tall scary people!”

“Sneak attacked?” Suga repeated.

Hinata nodded vigorously in response, still in the midst of an intense staring contest with the door.

“Huh.”

“Well maybe not  _ attacked _ , but it is scary, they always just appear next to me like  _ vuushh _ ! And then I’m like  _ wahhh! _ ”

“Interesting.” Suga walked up to the door, sliding in front of Hinata, and opened it in one fluid motion. “I’ll wait out here.” He looked expectantly at Hinata, smiling.

“B-but, Suga!” The redhead blurted out, “what if-” 

“You’ll be fine, Hinata. I’ll be waiting out here if you need me.” Suga interrupted.

Slowly, Hinata walked towards the open door, looking like he was trying to hype himself up as he approached. He stepped into the restroom as if he was stepping into a lion's den, tiptoeing.

“You did it. Well done, Hinata.” Suga congratulated, letting go of his hold on the door before Hinata could retreat. It fell closed, cutting off a cry of protest from the tiny middle blocker.

_ Well, that was dramatic.  _ Suga thought to himself, grinning and shaking his head at the child-like way Hinata went about life.

Suga’s smiling was interrupted by a (well-practiced) “ _ WAHHH _ !” 

Without hesitation, Suga turned and swung the door back open and rushed in. Once inside the restroom, Suga found himself taking in a... _ peculiar  _ scene. Instead of a terrified Hinata cowering in front of a monstrously tall volleyball player, as previously expected, Suga saw Hinata, looking in confusion at the other side of the restroom.

“Hinata? Why’d you yell? What’s going o-” Suga cut himself off mid-sentence as he felt his body fall backward, his foot slipping on a wet tile floor. 

_ Wet? Why is the floor wet? _

Suga threw his arms back in a failed attempt to catch himself, but luckily, he didn’t hit his head too hard in his pathetic collision with the floor. 

Once he got his bearings the setter pushed himself up. He looked back to Hinata and followed the boy’s wide-eyed gaze to the opposite side of the restroom. 

Kuroo stood hunched over the sinks,  _ Covered  _ head to toe in soap bubbles. In fact, Suga found, most of the bathroom was covered in a soap and water mixture.

_ What the hell. _

Kuroo looked in surprise at the two newcomers, gasping, he made a face of faux offense, moving his hands to cover his bubble-covered body as if he were exposed to the two boys. 

Before anyone could speak, the sound of the door opening caught their attention. All heads turned to see who else had interrupted Kuroo’s bubble bath. Akaashi stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. His eyes moving slowly from Hinata to Kuroo, and finally landing on Suga.

Careful not to slip as Suga so obviously did, Akaashi made his way over to the fallen setter and extended a hand to him. 

Suga took it and Akaashi helped him up. After Suga was steady on his feet Akaashi let go of his hand and turned to face Kuroo. 

The Captain was now trying to wipe his shirt and arms free of bubbles, only to get them stuck on his hands. With a hiss of frustration, he flicked his hands wildly to get the bubbles to fly off. 

It reminded Suga of a disgruntled cat whose paws had gotten wet. 

Akaashi continued to stare at Kuroo, looking unimpressed, but not fully surprised at the event laid out before him. 

When Kuroo was satisfied with himself, (and relatively dry) he looked over to his audience. “I bet you're wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.” He said with a smirk; swinging his arms wide, as if displaying the disaster before him. 

Silence followed his words. 

“Right...Um, the soap dispenser broke,” He let one arm fall to his side, the other motioning at the cracked dispenser, still oozing pink liquid. 

“So I tried to wash the soap down the drain, but it just kept coming out and getting everywhere, then I er...got distracted by the bubbles? Then I realized the sink was still running, 

_ The _ .  _ Bubbles _ .  _ Guys _ . The bubbles were all  _ over _ the floor, and it was just a  _ mess _ in here.” Kuroo finished his story with a laugh. 

Hinata joined in Kuroo’s cackling. 

Feeling a slight twinge of pain in his elbow, Suga rubbed it absentmindedly.

“Does your arm hurt?” Akaashi’s mild voice sounded from beside him.

Suga turned his head to face the black-haired setter, who was looking at him with unmasked concern. “Yeah, I guess. I hadn’t noticed till now.” Suga lifted his arm, trying to extend it outwards. A hiss escaped his lips as he stretched, quickly drawing his arm back.

Humming in concentration, Akaashi looked over Sugas afflicted arm. “Looks like it’s bruising, We should go find your coach,” he said, looking back at Suga expectantly. 

“Oh no! Suga are you okay?” Hinata exclaimed, looking over to his senpai in alarm.

Suga waved a reassuring hand at the smaller boy, “I’m alright, I just need some ice is all.” He said turning towards the door, cradling his injured arm. 

Akaashi went ahead of him and opened the door, holding it there for the other boys. As they walked away from the restroom, Kuroo and Hinata talked, their conversation loud and excited, something about volleyball, presumably.

Suga and Akaashi walked ahead of the two boys, leading the way through the parking lot. Looking out over the asphalt, Suga noted the same black van as before, still parked near the restrooms and running. With the uneasy feeling from before returning to him, he gripped his elbow a little tighter and kept walking.

A distant rumble of thunder distracted him from his nerves. He looked up at the sky. Suga liked days like these. It was chilly but not uncomfortably so, with a gentle breeze caressing his skin. It was going to rain soon, he could smell it in the air. He took a deep breath in, delighting in the way the crisp air filled his lungs. 

He glanced over at Akaashi, the setter had his eyes closed as he walked, quietly enjoying the weather. The silence highlighting the peacefulness of the moment. Still, the setter couldn’t shake the fear gnawing at him, it just kept growing, filling the silence with anxious thoughts.

Suga paused,  _ Silence? Why  _ is  _ it quiet? _ As someone who spends most of his days in a gym filled with... _ energetic  _ teenage boys, silence was a precious thing Suga got far and few between. And  _ never  _ at a training camp, especially when Hinata was with him. 

_ Wait, Hinata! Wasn’t he talking with Kuroo? Why can’t I hear them anymore?  _

A sharp screeching of tires pulled him violently from his thoughts. Suga spun on his heels nearly tripping. His worries spiraled in his head, nearly to the point of dizziness. All his fears came to fruition and his suspicions solidified, as he laid his eyes on the black van once again, but this time, it was looming in front of him as it came to a rough stop.

Suga froze, his limbs stuck in place like a statue, physically refusing to move. This was until he heard a muffled yell from the other side of the van. 

_ Hinata. _

Now his body was moving on its own, despite his every instinct telling him to get somewhere safe, to get to Daichi. But something in the vice-captain wouldn’t allow him to abandon his kouhai, so he willed his body to run to the small boy.

As he rounded the vehicle, he could hear what sounded like a fight, and angry shouting. 

Suga skidded past the front of the car, frantically searching for Hinata, praying he wasn‘t in any danger. Instead, his eyes landed instantly on Kuroo, shoving a sharp elbow into the side of an unfamiliar man, who was already sporting a nasty black eye, struggling to keep a hold on the tall boy. 

Still adamant on finding his teammate, Suga tore his gaze away from the two men, looking behind them. To his dismay, the setter saw a flash of orange being yanked into the van.

In that same moment, the man grappling with Kuroo managed to regain his hold on the third year, forcing him against the van, grabbing him by the hair he slammed the side of the middle blocker’s head onto the door, causing a pained gasp to escape him, making Suga cringe.

The man pulled his head away, blood now streaming from a gash on Kuroo’s temple, and dripping out of his nose. His eyes squeezed shut in pain, the man threw him towards the door again. This time Kuroo made no sound as he hit the car, he just fell to the ground hard as the man released the hold on his hair.

Suga stared helplessly at the crumpled figure of his friend, he made a motion to walk towards him, but felt a hand grip his shoulder, holding him back from helping the fallen captain. 

Suga tensed as he registered the hand restraining him, he turned his head to see Akaashi standing next to him, the presence of fear apparent in his expression. Suga hadn’t realized the setter had followed him in his race to find Hinata.

“Akaashi?” 

“We need to get out of here.” He responded, hand still placed on Sugas shoulder.

“But what about Kuroo,” Suga argued quietly, “and Hinata? The-they have him in the van.” As he spoke, he felt his breathing become faster, more panicked as he struggled to think of a plan to get his friends to safety.

“They haven’t noticed us yet. There’s nothing we can do to help without putting us,  _ and  _ them in even more danger,” Akaashi reasoned, trying to gently pull Suga away from the van.

Suga could see the logic in Akaashi’s words, but also knew he couldn’t live with himself if he left without Hinata. 

“Suga, please, let’s go,” Akaashi started to whisper.

“Sorry, boys. You're not going anywhere.” A voice grumbled from behind the black-haired setter.

Suga looked behind Akaashi where he saw a tall broad man towering over them. 

“If either of you moves,” the man raised an arm, an audible click sounded, “This one gets a hole in his head.” The man rested a gun up against the back of Akaashi’s head.

Both boys froze instantly, not even daring to breathe. Akaashi looked to Suga, eyes wide and terrified. 

Neither of them had time to do anything before the tense stillness was broken by the sound of someone approaching. 

“S-Suga?”

Now it was the strange man's turn to look surprised. He probably hadn’t expected to be interrupted by...by  _ Ennoshita _ ?

And sure enough, there was Ennoshita, standing about a meter behind the gunman. 

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no. _

“Ennoshita run!  _ Go _ !” Suga hadn't even realized he’d spoken until the words left his mouth, too consumed by the fear of another one of his friends getting hurt. All he knew is that he needed to save at least  _ one _ of his precious underclassmen. 

Suga wouldn’t know how important the decision he’d made was until far later.

And it certainly didn’t feel like the right decision now, as two deafening shots rang out through the cold.

Ennoshita’s body jolted back with the impact of the bullets, causing him to falter back, an agonized cry followed soon after. Suga watched in shock as the injured boy collapsed on to the ground, blood slowly started to spill out over the concrete, pooling around his body. For a moment the boy writhed in pain, making pitiful groans. Then his movements became smaller, weaker then eventually he stopped completely.

In his mind, Suga urged Ennoshita to get up, to run away, just to  _ move _ at all. He needed some sign that his kouhai was alive. But as each second slipped past, so did any hope the setter had for his friend, who lay motionless and quiet. 

_ Quiet.  _ He was beginning to despise that word.

In the back of Suga’s mind, he was aware that he was being dragged towards the van. But all he could think about was how much he wanted to run to Ennoshita and tell him he was okay, to make everything better. But all he could do was stare helplessly at the boy's limp body. 

The setter was forced back to reality as he felt himself hit something hard. He was laying on his back, surroundings dark. Letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, he looked around, quickly concluding that he was inside the van.

“Suga?” A voice whispered.

Suga turned his head to face the direction the whisper had come from. He spotted a head of bright orange hair.

“Hinata?” A wave of relief washed over the vice-captain as he saw his teammate was unharmed. Hinata was crouching at the far end of the van, as far as he could get from the door. Next to the little blocker was Kuroo, who was lying unconscious. It looked like he had been propped up against the side of the van, a small jacket had been placed under his head, like a makeshift pillow.

Hinata seemed to have noticed Suga looking at Kuroo because he started to shift nervously where he sat.

“When the scary guy threw him in here he’d already been knocked out,” the boy started slowly, gesturing his hand towards Kuroo, “he looked hurt...so I moved him over here...to uh, protect him.” The first year finished with a somber look on his face.

Suga crawled over to where Hinata was, sitting next to him.

“Good job, Hinata. I’m glad you two are alright.” He told him, trying to smile in hopes it would comfort the younger boy, though he doubted it would help.

“Thanks, Suga,” Hinata smiled, but it fell short as he looked to his upperclassman, “but Suga...are you alright?” He paused for a moment, “You’re crying.”

_ Crying? _

Suga lifted a hand to his face. 

“I’m not cr-” he brushed his fingers across his cheek, his fingers smudging warm tears. 

Suga was baffled.  _ When did I start crying? _ Quickly he rubbed away the tears and faced Hinata again, “Sorry, I guess I didn’t notice.”

A small rustling from beside him made both boys tense up. Suga instantly moved in front of Hinata, whose arm was hovering above Kuroo, as if he was unsure of how to best protect the larger boy. 

The sound stopped, Suga could see a figure moving, slowly and carefully through the dark...towards them.

“...You guys?”

A heavy sigh of relief came from Suga, he felt himself relax (as best he can in this situation) as he recognized the voice.

“Akaashi!” Hinata whisper-yelled, not wanting to make too much noise, lest he anger their captors.

Now that he was closer, he could make out the other setter. Akaashi seemed to have regained most of his original composure, though he could still see the signs of distress in the younger boy's slightly dazed eyes.

The group fell into an uncomfortable silence, the only sound was the car engine shrilling as it ripped out onto the street and harsh, muffled voices from the men.

Akaashi cleared his voice, gathering the attention of the others. Looking at each one of them in the eye, his frown deepened.

“So,” the second year began hesitantly, “what...what do we do now?”


End file.
